legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Nostalgia Critic
Also called "That Guy with the Glasses", the Nostalgia Critic is well known and liked on the internet for his side-splittingly funny reviews. The thing is, he absolutely hates it when he has to review something bad. But what he hates even more is the fact that Batman had a Bat Credit Card in the movie Batman and Robin. The Nostalgia Critic was furious at his childhood hero being ridiculed like this, and if anyone ever dares to mention the Bat Credit Card, the Nostalgia Critic will fly into a deadly rage. He had a rivalry with AVGN as well Friends and enemies Friends: Nostalgia Chick, Angewomon, Mysterion, Optimus Prime, the Autobots, the Children of The Autobots, Emperor X, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Johnathan Tangelo, Mishka, Moki, Laika, Piko, Dib, Bubbles, Axel, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Albert Wesker, Galvatron, the Children Of Megatron, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Malachite, Dr. Insano, Turi, Mechakara, Zod, the Executor Legends of The Multi-Universe With all of his teammates dead and a war going on, it seems to the Nostalgia Critic that he would rather be reviewing poorly made movies and TV shows than being the only survivor (or so he thought) from his group and fighting against otherworldly evil forces. So he is willing to do whatever he can to protect the Angels of Disney and get his friends back so that the enemies can be put in their places. Legends Of Light and Darkness After the battle with Galvatron and his cronies, Nostalgia Critic disappeared and was kidnapped by Malefor and his cronies. Seeing the use for him, they brainwashed him into becoming N. Bison and used him to destroy TGWTG Universe. He often worked with Transformer Human scumbag Silas. He however was brought back to his senses by Axel, the Nostalgia Chick and Angry Video Game Nerd. Nostalgia Critic chases Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai with his hatred of bat credit cards that Slade uses on them. He and Angry Video Game Nerd try to extort info out of Jackal and Hyena and not to lie. Nostalgia Critic is told a lot of what went on and he presumably tells Slade, Bender and the others about the information of the second season with Dib and Bubbles. Nostalgia Critic is seen with the others regarding Malefor and his destroyer plan which he informs to Klonoa must be real since Klonoa didn't believe it existed. Nostalgia Critic overhears the tales of Hunson from his new friends and asks them if it was Galvatron or Wesker like only to learn it was his own style. Nostalgia Critic, hearing about the element bombs, states it makes no sense whatsoever unless he was an anime reviewer or comic reviewer. He chases Charles Logan with the team and flips out during the chase with the team which Nerd tries to calm him down. Critic congratulates Isabella on her plan as they get to the area to Logan as he admits how smart it was. He gets shocked with Joker's backstabbing on Addler and decides to take him down. Nostalgia Critic is assigned to be the obtainer of Model Z, which he does under the guide of AVGN, Phantom R, Marie, Harpuia and Makoto. After this they set off to the Mountain of Malefor. Nostalgia Critic lands on Apolopis and fights his way through Darkseid`s minions beating them until he is outmatched bad by MissingNO. Fortunately Linkara manages to save the team. He becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Nostalgia Critic works with the others for the wedding and notices shooting stars without realizing it's parts of Olympicus. Gallery Nostalgia critic all righty then.JPG Nostalgia critic shatner impression.JPG|Oh, no...my...acting...is going...Shatner! Nostalgia critic about to cry.JPG Nostalgia critic angry.JPG|Just...ex...PLAAAAAAAAAIN! nostalgia critic close up.JPG nostalgia critic DOY.JPG nostalgia critic jaw dropped.JPG|The Nostalgia Critic's reaction to the Rockbiter singing "Born to be Wild" nostalgia critic oh my gosh.JPG nostalgia critic sarcastic laugh.JPG nostalgia critic slight smile.JPG nostalgia critic tear.JPG nostalgia critic very not impressed.JPG nostalgia critic why.JPG nostalgia critic with gun.JPG|A BAT CREDIT CARD?!?!?!!! nostalgia critic not happy.JPG nostalgia critic CAT.gif|CAAAAAAAAT!!! nostalgia critic depressed.jpg|Oh, Falkor, what have they done to you?! nostalgia critic EXPLAIN.png|EXPLAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!! nostalgia critic for kids.png|You know, for kids! nostalgia critic help.jpg|HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! nostalgia critic not pleased.jpg nostalgia critic oh well.jpg nostalgia critic oh.png nostalgia critic smirk.jpg nostalgia critic stick em up.jpg|How you would NOT want to see he Nostagia Critic standing in front of you! nostalgia critic tough.jpg nostalgia critic well.jpg nostalgia critic wha.jpg Nostalgia Critic and Robbie Rotten.png|"The Nostalgia Critic and Robbie Rotten" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gun Users Category:Drama Queens Category:Team heroes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Feminine Boy Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Byronic Hero Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Doug Walker Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Atoners Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates